Bags
by LuckyBachi
Summary: Short one shot about Natsu meeting Lucy on a train
Note from author: haha omg i wrote this in an hour and 20mins save us all, i'm too tired to proof read this, I just needed to get the idea out of my system cuz I was too excited. Please enjoy. For my queenie, thanks for inspiring me giupear

* * *

The door slammed shut, the metal clanging at the motion of the old rigid train. Tardy was beginning to become Natsu's middle name, a frown settling on his face as he could already feel his motion sickness kicking in. Standing up only made it worse, but now that he'd missed the early train, he had to catch this one to the city; which coincidentally was always full.

The boy grunted, dragging his eyes in a bored manner, every seat already given a passenger, the only place available was to sit on the ground. This of course was not the nicest choice, but it was the only way he was going to grab a seat and avoid hurling at the next jolt of the train. He took in a steady breath in order to settle his stomach for a moment or two, pulling his backpack better over his shoulder. The worst part about getting on the train last minute was that everyone seemed to think that was an invitation to stare town that tardy passenger, Natsu couldn't help but roll his eyes at the curious looks.

The only spot he could see free was beside a man surrounded by several suitcase, this man was standing but he took up the majority of the floor space with the bags of goodness knows what, apparently he was going on a big trip.

Though Natsu would have to put up with it if he intended on finding a place to sit, and so he plodded over like any harsh movement would make him feel sick, settling himself beside the largest suitcase, who knew, maybe it would be a nice thing to rest his head on without bag guy realising. Once he was on the ground, Natsu sighed gently, the small amount of space uncomfortable, and the suitcase practically jabbing him.

Good enough…

Nothing but waiting till this hour journey ended Natsu's detest for public transport, that's what he got for not be able to drive. But this was important, his job was on the other side of the city, now that it was complete it was time to go home. But his self asserted boss; Erza was impatient and a train ride was the quickest, cheapest option. His hands were tied.

He sat there for a while before the train finally stuttered to a halt, one of the bags sliding down and practically winded Natsu into the corner of the train. He growled gently, dragging his pick hair out of his face only to watch the doors slide open; the bag man's voice a cunning tone.

"Ladies~ let me help you with those!" He purred, his figure similar to Natsu's only taller. He moved forward slightly, reaching out the train to grab a lady's suitcase, his arm held out to welcome her onto the train as if he personally owned it. A girl got on, her hair a gentle blue and a rosey blush across her cheeks. Natsu wasn't sure if it was his travel sickness kicking in, but the way the man look the girl up and down in a percy manner made Natsu want to puke. Alas, Natsu had learned the hard way that if you start a fight on a train… you get kicked off that train and can't get on another one for a while. So he kept his trap shut and just frowned instead.

The man simply winked, putting the girl's bag next to his own, it pushing the bags once again into Natsu's side.

The girl toddled over and sat opposite Natsu, giving him a slightly dirty look, the pinkette not having the same flirtatious expression a bag man (Or so he assumed), so Natsu simply averted his eyes to watch as bag man did the exact same thing to the next three girls that entered the train; giving up as the next person that entered was a male. Apparently he was only into helping young pretty girls onto the train and not an older man who looked like he needed the help more. Nevertheless, the older man made his way onto the train too and the doors slid shut like they had been waiting for everyone to get inside.

That was when the train took off once more, the girls that now sat opposite Natsu giggling like a bunch of hyenas, watching bag boy like he was the most beautiful thing they had ever laid eyes on. Enough thought about being late for the train, enough thinking about arriving on the other side of the city, right now Natsu could only focus on one thing. This jackass taking up all the room on the train with all his bags, his stupid smile and flirtatious rude attitude. He didn't even deserve all this floor space, and in all honesty Natsu didn't care if he was being a little bit unfair; he was currently being too crushed by the massive blue suitcase. With a nudge, he gently punched back the suitcase, cross with this sudden feeling of irritation towards a man he had technically not even met.

Next stop, the exact same thing happened, bag man's graciousness only intensifying in a disgusting manner, one girl even received a kiss on the hand; the pile of bags continuing to build. The stop after that, one girl got a 'M'lady' as a hello, and the bags continued to dig further into Natsu's side along with his patience growing thin.

It wasn't until the fourth stop that Natsu felt like he wanted to punch the guy straight through the train door and toss his bags overboard, travel sickness slowing Natsu down or not.

Right as stop four pulled up, the door slid open once more, the man speaking first, bowing as if he were meeting a princess.

"May I have your bags, dear?"

Natsu paused, ready to jolt up and smash this guys face in if he said another pet name to another girl getting on the train, but a strong feminine voice beat him to it and he froze up to listen instead.

"No thanks, dear. Think I can manage it myself."

There was a thud, the sound of a bag hitting the compartment; one that bag man didn't lay his hands on.

"Welcome-"

"Can you move please? You're kind of in the way and all of us need to get on." The voice was different to all the other girls that seemed to have fallen under this guy's metaphorical spell. Most girls had reacted in a flustered happy way, but this girl sounded annoyed.

"Uh- oh.." The man stepped back, that bag ramming into Natsu as he clenched his fist, annoyed; though his hands loosened as the girl finally came into sight. Her hair was a long luscious natural blonde, it trickling over her shoulder, the blue ribbon tying it high to the side; shining in the luminous train lights. She wore a lilac sweater and a risky blue pleated skirt, her long brown boots making a thud on the metal floor; her practically ramming across bag boy, Natsu feeling a large dash of respect for her at that simple movement.

The girl had warm brown eyes as she turned, her face pretty as she moved onto the train, those eyes dragging over the man's bag and settling down on Natsu. Natsu didn't exactly react, but he did just give the girl a blank look back, as if he wasn't sure what to say. Eventually he just found himself giving a grin out to the blonde, and somehow that made her smile back gently. With one hand, she shoved the bag away from Natsu's side, and didn't even both to place it somewhere, just let it roll towards the fangirls. Then she dumped herself beside Natsu and the man didn't greet anyone else from that stop, everyone entering in silence and the doors shutting once more.

"Glad someone finally told that guy to move." Natsu muttered.

"Can't believe you didn't. You looked pissed off down here." She laughed quietly.

"I was this close seriously. Every damn girl…"

"Why didn't you?"

"Last time I got suspended off the trains.." He snorted slightly before frowning, the action making his tummy flip. At least this girl smelt nice.

"Ah. A delinquent…" She raised a brow, tucking her bag under her knees. "Are you okay?"

He smiled gently, "Oh yeah. Just not very good with… transport."

"Oh." She seemed to take that as a prompt to continue, distract. "I'm Lucy." She flexed out her had gently and he let his fingertips meet hers to make it into a shake.

"Natsu."

"What stop are you getting off at?"

"Central Valley."

"Magnolia?"

"Yup."

"Oh me too!" Her voice turned a little excited, and he found himself unable to stop smiling.

"You work there?"

"Well kind of… it's for a modelling job but…"

Of course, this girl had a great body, pretty face. Obvious she was a model now, it made sense now Natsu thought of it.

"But?"

The train came to a stop, this time Natsu not bothering to his at the bag man, because now he had company and he sort of wanted her to keep talking, her voice was soothing and his stomach was beginning to grow at ease the longer she talked.

Lucy glanced at the door and back at Natsu, his eyes catching a peek at her little golden star earrings.

"But I really want to find a job to do with writing. So I won't be going back home till that happens."

"Just the one bag?"

"I'll be settling. What about you? Your bag is pretty big, you're returning home?"

"Yeah, I do jobs out of town."

"And what kind of jobs do you do?"

"Any kind. I could even find a writing job for you if we've got one going."

"What?!"

"Yeah, we get heaps of offers for those sorts of things too. Bit of everything."

"That's amazing… I…"

"Come with me." He wasn't sure what made him say that to a complete stranger, but alas, he didn't withdraw his offer. He wouldn't mind Lucy coming along with him, even if it wasn't for a long time. He didn't even feel sick now that she was sitting beside him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, come and you can look!"

"O-okay!" For the first time she was a blush spread across her cheeks and he let himself smile wider once more.


End file.
